What Can I Do To Make it Up to You?
by latefortea
Summary: Standalone Zutara blurb. Happens after Katara confronts Yon Rha but before Zuko brings Aang to see Katara. Pretty fluffy.


"As much as I hate you, I just can't do it."

Katara walked away, leaving Zuko who stared at the man who killed her mother in disgust. As Katara made her way back to the pier where they had left Appa, she fell to the ground, shaking. Zuko ran over to her and took her in his arms; she didn't sob but she had tears in her eyes. Zuko noticed them back on the ship where they had confronted the wrong man. Katara, still sore from Zuko's betrayal at Ba Sing Se, tried to resist his embrace but she was too tired, too angry, and too sad to fight. Embraced in his arms, she shook still and her breaths were sharp. He held her silently until she was calm again; the two sat on the ground in the rain for a long time. Katara's body fell in line with Zuko's: her breathing slowed to mirror his own. Zuko noticed the smell of her hair, and how good her body felt against his. After a while, Zuko reluctantly let go of her and the two stood up. It had stopped raining and the sun was setting, the clouds were gone, and the sky was a bright pink.

Katara was taking in the scenery when all of a sudden she felt a splash of water from behind her. She turned around to see Zuko—the same person who had chased her around the world trying to capture her best friend—standing in a puddle, smirking at her. With his hands behind his back, Zuko paced around casually, whistling as if he was completely innocent. Katara smiled knowingly; he had just tempted a waterbender. Just as casually as Zuko had started this fight, Katara took a couple steps away from him. She smiled at him, got into position, and unleashed a wave the likes of which Zuko had only seen once before, when she knocked the crew off of the Southern Raiders ship. But this time, she stopped it just before it reached Zuko. Holding the wave in mid-air, Katara smiled at Zuko who at this point, knew he had made a terrible mistake. Zuko smiled and held his hands out.

"Katara. You…you don't wanna do this Katara. Katara…" Katara giggled. "Don't wanna do _what, _Zuko? Unleash this monster-wave on you? What are you gonna do about it, huh?" She grinned.

At this challenge, Zuko blushed. Katara was gorgeous all of the time, but when she gave him that sly look his heart melted. He charged toward her and she released the wave. He was soaked but he ran forward anyway, picking up Katara and spinning her around. She screamed and laughed, and Zuko laughed along with her, feeling more joy than he had in a long time. He put her down and all of a sudden, Katara stopped laughing. He glanced up at her to see her blushing. She immediately turned around, and Zuko was worried he overstepped boundaries.

"I'm sorry." He said this with a bit of anger. He should have known better than to try and make someone happy, he thought. He began to walk away when he heard Katara plead, "No, no, Zuko stop! You don't owe me an apology. I'm just overwhelmed." Zuko turned around and his breathing calmed.

Katara fiddled with her mother's necklace, staring at the ground. She tried to find the words:

"At the invasion, Aang kissed me." Zuko could feel the fire rising in his chest. Katara went on, "It came out of nowhere, but it made me realize that Aang has liked me for some time." At this, Zuko began to walk away in a huff. "Well, let's get going so you can get back to your boyfriend."

He said this bitterly. Katara grabbed him and turned him around. As if her bloodbending wasn't enough, he was still surprised at her strength.

"Now hold on! Could you stop acting like an immature jerk for one second? I wasn't finished!" Katara made direct eye contact with him for a second, and then looked away. "Let's walk."

They made their way to the pier where they left Appa. Sitting on the edge, Katara pushed and pulled the water gently.

"I love Aang. He means the world and more to me." Zuko looked down. Katara sighed. "But I'm not _in love _with him." Zuko's eyes widened and he looked away. "And now," Katara went on, "I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

She sounded so dejected again, but now that had a chance with her, Zuko vowed to himself he was going to do everything in his power to make her happy.

"Katara, that's for another day. Today, you confronted your mother's killer and you spared his life. You are not only brave and an amazing waterbender, but you are compassionate. It's…" Zuko rubbed his neck nervously, "it's one of the things I like most about you." Katara blushed. _One _of the things, she thought to herself. She looked up at him, her cheeks still red. "Thank you. And thank you for…for everything." Zuko nodded and smiled.


End file.
